Autumn One-Shots
by crazyguitargirl
Summary: Autumn's adventure continues in this series of stories. Find out what happened during the summer, and what comes next. Join Autumn, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, and the citizens of Gravity Falls in these short stories.


**So, here's the first one-shot in my series of Autumn one shots, posted on this day because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! And, in the words of the show, I am now 'technically a teen', which makes me really excited. So, celebrate on! With school just started and all, I decided this would be a pretty good theme for the first post.**

**Autumn POV**

"Autumn, wake up, it's time to get ready for school!"

The hurried call from my mom is followed by three quick rapps on the door, which would sound like atomic explosions to anybody who was still trying to sleep.

Of course, I'm already awake, even though it's only 6:30 in the morning. I've got my reasons for it (are you at all aware of how long I had to hike to get up to my house before my parents woke up? Obviously you don't, because you don't have to sleep inside a tree.)

The entire situation isn't dampened by the fact that summer is over, because for the most part, I really like school. It sort of gives me an excuse to stick my nose in a book all day and not be bothered by my parents to get out more.

I stand in front of the mirror, examining my outfit of choice for the day. No surprise here- it's the same thing I'd wear on any other day, a orange-and-brown tie-dyed T-shirt with jeans and gray Converse. I wonder why I tend to wear the same thing every day. Sort of creepy.

It doesn't really matter, and that's why I practically fly down the stairs and snatch a NutriGrain bar and orange juice from the pantry and quickly sit down at the table. I'm determined to never be late to school this year, and considering how far I'm living from Gravity Falls Middle School, I'm going to need to hurry.

"You seem excited." My mom observes the way I inhale my breakfast. "Anything special about this year?"

"Well," I answer, spewing a few crumbs from my mouth in the process. I stifle a giggle and brush them off. "Since Dipper and Mabel are gone for the year, school is my chance to meet more people, and stuff."

"You won't be meeting many people if you're late." Dad walks in, straightening his tie. "Mystery Cart leaves the station in just a minute. You're lucky that Stan is letting you use it, so you might as well turn it in on time."

"You're right!" I spring up from the table and grab my book bag off of the chair. "Byemombyedadloveyoubye!"

Resting safely under the rock formation that my house sits atop of is the golf kart, pronouncing itself with red and orange flags hanging from the top.

Oh the memories. Summer mornings in that thing, flying through the woods, almost hitting trees...and boulders...and puking on the back seat…

Maybe I don't have very good memories about the cart, but nonetheless, I hop in and hit the gas for top speed. I'm heading to school, and nothing can stop me.

* * *

"Cindy Amarroths?"

"Here."

"Lindsay Bright?"

"Here."

"Brandon Clein?"

"Here."

"Autumn Davidson?"

I thrust my hand into the air, saying "Here!" just a little bit too loud.

"Hm, a new student." Mr. Meyers, my first hour english teacher, adjust his thin wire-framed glasses. "Everybody welcome Autumn."

"Hi, Autumn," The entire class says in a monotone voice.

I'm glad to know that I'm welcomed.

And yes, that was sarcasm.

Mr. Meyers keeps taking attendance, but most people aren't listening, so I scan the room for familiar faces. Nobody that's very memorable stands out, but that's probably because I didn't make much of a point to get to know anybody over the summer.

And then I see something that makes my heart stop.

Blue tuxedo- check. Pale skin- check. Overly-sprayed hair- double check. There's no doubt in my mind.

Sitting two rows behind me is Gideon Gleeful.

* * *

"You're new here, right?" A girl with bright orange hair sits in the seat across from me. That's a relief- I was eating alone. "I'm Clair." I think she was in my math class.

"Autumn." I nod. "And, yeah. I moved in over the summer."

"Cool." Clair turns to her lunch for a second before asking me, "So, do you need a rundown on the people at this school? I've lived here forever, I know about everyone."

"That would help." I smile awkwardly.

"So, first of all, that's Pacifica and the Popular Girls." She points to a table right next to the windows. "Stay away from them, even though they're more bark than bite."

"Got it."

"Those are the town's resident jocks," Clair continues, pointing to a table in the back filled with boys clearly trying to kill each other. "Headed by Josh Hermanson. He's been dating Pacifica on-off since the fourth grade.

"And you've probably heard of Gideon Gleeful."

I tense up at hearing his name. Nodding slowly, I carefully say "Yeah...I've...heard of him."

Not noticing the tone in my voice, she finishes with, "He was running a scam act as a child psychic. Turns out he was just being a creepy stalker. He brainwashed half of the town in the process. He was going to be arrested because these three kids got him exposed. Two of them went home. I'm not sure who the other was."

"That's, uh...that's cool." I laugh nervously.

"Right…" Clair looks at me skeptically. "Well, uh, I'll see you around, my friends are probably wondering where I am. Do you want to meet them?"

"No thanks, I've got some...business that I need to take care of."

"Okay." She's not fazed at all. That just proves how weird this town is. "Catch you in math."

"Sure…" I look up to see Gideon walking out of the cafeteria. "Bye," I call, already halfway to him. Before I can catch up, he makes a sharp turn into a dark hallway.

I walk down there to find him standing still, his back facing me.

"Autumn Davidson." Hearing my name in his creepy southern accent gives me goosebumps. At least my shirt is covering my arms. He turns around suddenly, grinning wickedly. "I don't believe I've ever _properly _introduced myself. I am Gideon Gleeful, and I know that you know where the books are."

"That's none of your business." I can feel my fists clenching and unclenching on their own.

"I'll cut you a deal." He turns to the side. The shadows in the hallway land eerily over his eyes. "You tell me where the books are, and your precious forest stays safe."

"What do you know?" I try to say without stammering.

"I know lots of things." He smiles wider. "Lots. Of things."

I lose it, screaming, "_No you don't!_ No you don't, you ignorant little swine! You've lost _everything_, and you darn well deserve it! You just think that you can step of anybody that you want, but here's the thing- _you can't_! And if you think that _anybody _still likes you in _any _way, than I'd check into a mental hospital if I were you. You're not getting any information out of anybody! So just go and pick on somebody your own size, you demented munchkin!"

I storm off, _completely _pissed at him- er, pardon the language, that doesn't happen often.

But I think I've made it clear to him that he has no right demanding information. Any power he might have had here is _gone_, and it's time he realized that.

**To be continued...maybe?**

**I started this new story to make it clear that these are ONE SHOTS and NOT THE REAL STORY. So, sorry for uploading the same one. All of them will be posted here from now on :)**

**~crazyguitargirl**


End file.
